galletas del tiempo
by kena86
Summary: chowder hizo galletas para viajar por el tiempo y mung se las comio ¿donde parara?


-Chowder, chowder , ¿Dónde se habra metido ahora ese chico? -aunque era temprano, era extraño no ver el gordo morado rodando por la cocina, ¿o ya estara aquí?.

-rada, rada-

-buena idea, tu vas por alla y yo voy aca, ¿trufa, has visto a chowder?- pregunto mung.

-no y no me importa- responde Trufa sin retirar la vista de su revista.

-si lo ves, dile que lo estoy buscando, puchungita- pide Mung sin conseguir la atencio de su esposa.

-¡rada! ¡rada!- se escucha exclamar a snitzel.

-oh vaya, parece que snitzel lo encontro.-

-¿tienes que decir todo lo que ocurre alrededor?- pregunta irritada su esposa.

-no-

-entonces ya vete a ver que esta haciendo ese agujero sin fondo- replica trufa.

-ok, ok, no te enojes-.

Mungdag va donde escucho a snitzel, y resulta ser que chowder estaba cocinando unos panecillos que esta sacando del horno-

-hola mung- saluda chowder sacando los panecillos.

-¡chowder pero que deliciosos se ven esos panecillos!- exclama el chef.-¿Qué son?-

-no se, solo segui la receta de ese libro-señalo Chowder a un libro abierto sobre la mesa, Mung se acerca para ver el libro que resulto tener mucho polvo, como si hubiera estado olvidado "seguro es un libro que cayo del estante del libro de cocina" penso mung mientras levantaba el libro para ver el nombre de los panecillos.

-¿panecillos del tiempo? Eso era.. ¿¡QUE? ¡¿los panecillos del tiempo? ¡este es el libro de recetas prohibidas!, ¡Snitzel!-

-¿rada?-

-¡no comes de esos panecillos o viajaras por el tiempo y te perderas!- exclama Mung de manera dramatica.

-¡rada!-asustado Snitzel golpea la bandeja de panecillos que Chowder le ofrecio, haciendo volar lo panecillo.. A la boca mung.-oh, oh-

Mung no puede evitar tragarsela de un bocado- ay, no, diganle a mi esposa que la amo, pide antes de desaparecer.

-eso es malo, ¿verdad Snitzel?- pregunta Chowder.

-rada- contesta Snitzel.

Mung siente estar dentro de una licuadora llena de colores y estrellas. Y de repente esta en otro tiempo, ve a su alrededor- oh, que linda cocina, mmm, no reconozco estos diseños, se ven tan.. Modernos, debo estar en el futuro- dice mung, en realidad es una cocina muy linda, la misma Envidia sentiria envidia de este lugar, hay varios ollas, sartenes, cucharas, todo parece nuevo y limpio, muebles de madera majestuoso, plantas exoticas colocadas en las orillas, los piso de mármol, y un bebe en lugar de lavadero..¡¿un bebe?- ¡¿y esto?- se pregunto Mung acercandose a la pequeña bebe, quien le recuerda a cierto gordito morado, pero este era un gordito rosa..y con orejas un poco mas grandes-hola, bebe, ¿Qué haces aquí?- obviamente la pequeña no le responde, pero siente que alguien lo jala-¡orale! ¿Qué pasa, chamaco?- pregunta consternado al ver que es niño el que lo jalonea lejos de la bebe-¡oye, oye! ¿y el respeto a tus mayores?- pregunta Mung finalmente soltandose del niño, quien tambien tiene un parecido a cierto gordito morado, pero este niño tiene un color morada mas oscuro, y una mirada menos tierna.

-¿y el respeto al lugar ajeno? ¿Quién te crees para meterte a la cocina de mis papas?- pregunta el niño, con un puño amenazante.

-relax, que lindo chamaquito, jiji, yo no.. No.. ¿Cómo explicarlo?- dice un poco nervioso, al darse cuenta que esta en una situación un poco mala.

-¿explicar que eres un ladron?- exige el niño ,a pesar de ser menos de la mitad de la altura de Mung, esta dispuesto a dar lucha.

-ay ay, que niño, no, no soy un ladron, ni siquiera entre yo..-trato de explicar el azul.

-¿mung?- escuchan una voz femenina entrando, Mung voltea y ve una linda señora coneja rosa, se le hace conocida, pero su cerebro no procesa.

-hooola mamacita-responde Mung, pero recibe una patada en la espinilla-auauaua, ay ¿ahora que hice?-

-¡chocho! , lo siento mung- dice la señora.

-¿nos conocemos, preciosa?-

-¿no me reconoces? Soy Panini-

-¡¿Panini?-exclamo Mung, totalmente sorprendido, su grito, hace reir a la bebe.-si tu eres Panini, significa una cosa, una cosa.. ¡estoy en el futuro!- exclama dramaticamente, la bebe vuelve a reir.

-¿Qué se trae este loco?- pregunta Chocho.

-jeje, ya veo, ¿galletas del tiempo? Con razon te notaba mas joven- dice Panini

-¿y estos son tus chamacos?- pregunta Mung volviendo a ver a los niños, su cerebro ahora si esta activo y sospecha quien es el padre.

-asi es-

-una pregunta taruga ¿y quien es el padre?-

-yo- responde una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Mung da media vuelta y si Panini le dio una sorpresa, el chef que ahora este frente a el, no solo le hizo brincar su corazon si no tambien le hizo brotar lagrimas.. Y mocos. -¿chowder? ¿eres tu?-

Ese no era el mismo chowder que vio hace unos minutos, ahora es mas alto que el (no como snitzel) conservaba su color morado y mirada inocente, ahora bonachona, pero ya no un gordo, era un joven delgado con un aura de total seguridad, y gorro morado de chef. -asi es, mung, ¿galletas del tiempo? Eso explica muchas cosas- esto ultimo lo dice para si mismo.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-nada, nada-

-¿conocen a este fosil?-pregunta Chocho muy irritado.

-que dulzura de niño tienes, chowder- dice Mung con total sarcasmo.

-eso nos pasa por dejar a gorgonzola de niñero, no cometeremos el mismo error con pochi- dice Panini señalando a la bebe rosa.

-ah, es una niña- dice mung

-¿Qué? ¿no era obvio?- dice Chowder, mung solo da una pequeña risa.

-¿entonces todo esto es tuyo?-pregunta emocionado el azul.

-asi es, mio y de mi esposa,-responde, chowder señalando a panini.

-no puedo creerlo, después de tantos "no soy tu novio"- al fianlse casaran y tendran su propio servicio de comida, estoy.. Confundido.. Pero a la vez feliz ¿¡que es eso!- señala horrorizado, en la cocina hay 2 grandes retratos, uno es de el con snitzel y su esposa y el otro es de Envidia-¡blasfemia!-

-¿Qué te traes, viejo?- pregunta el niño un poco consternado.

-¿Cómo te atreves ponerme junto a mi archienemiga..?-

-ay, mung no seas dramatico, ¿no es obvio? Solo es una dedicatoria a nuestro maestros, ¿recuerdas? Tu eras mi maestro y Envidia la maestra de Panini- explica chowder.

-ah.. Pues.. Bueno.. En ese caso esta bien- se tranquiliza, pero no parece totalmente satisfecho- ¡dios mio!- ahora exclama al ver que la bebe se esta comiendo todos los platos sucios- ¡chowder!-

-relax, mung, ella es la lavaplatos- explico chowder tranquilamente, Panini rie ante el espanto del chef.

-¿lavaplatos?- pregunta aun mas horrorizado, al ver que la niña escupe los platos, ordenados, y al parecer limpios, se acerca-¿te has vuelto loco, esto antihigienico, tus cliente..?- se detiene al notar algo peculiar- snif.. Snif.. Chowder..¿tu hija tiene aliento a.. menta?-

-si, nacio asi, es su don particular, no tendra problemas para tener novio- dice Panini soñadora.

-ay, no empieces Panini- reprende chowder, pero parece que la coneja ni enterada, se quedo soñando con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Mung.

-creo que recordando nuestra boda- responde Chowder con una cara de pesar, Mung se pregunta si deberia preguntar porque, pero viniendo el tema.

-¿Cómo terminaron casandose?- pregunta Mung sacando de sus pensamientos a Panini y Chowder, estos se ven antes de volver con Mung.

-lo sentimos Mung, pero por seguridad de nuestro presente no podemos contarte de tu futuro.- responde Panini.

-¿mi futuro? ¿va a doler?- Chowder hace un ademán de responder, pero su esposa le da una mirada de advertencia y se queda callado.-tomare eso como un si-

-de acuerdo, ya son demasiadas preguntas, creo que debemos mandarte de regreso a tu tiempo- ordena Panini a su esposo.

-¿Qué? Pero yo queria darme una vuelta por ahí- dice Mung alarmando a los esposos.

-¡chocho!- el niño sin previo aviso aparece con un jaula y encierra a Mung.

-¿pu's hora? ¿Qué se traen?- pregunta asustado.

-me sorprendes mung, recuerda que las galletas del tiempo estan en las recetas prohibidas por un razon- dice chowder serio.

-repito: "por seguridad de nuestro presente no podemos contarte de tu futuro"-

-ah, ya veo, mis disculpas, ¿es necesario esta jaula?-

-nuestras disculpas tambien, pero no, te conocemos, eres muy necio, te mandaremos de regreso lo mas pronto posible, lo que si te garantizamos es que seran una ricas galletas- Chowder pide el libro, Chocho en menos de un segundo trajo el libro de recetas prohibidas, ambos fueron a preparar las galletas.

-panini linda, ¿Cómo pudo ser Chowder tan buen cocinero? Si con trabajo le recuerdo donde poner las cucharas para que no las ponga con los tenedores- pregunta Mung contrariado. Panini observa a su alrededor asegurandose que no la vean, saca una libretita y un lapicera, esto le recuerda a su esposa Trufa, no ha pasado una hora y ya la extraña.

-esto parecerá denigrante, pero es lo mejor para su futuro exitoso-dice antes de darle el papelito a Mung, este lo checa, le impresiona lo que lee.

-ya veo, ya veo, espero que no me ahorquen, ¿y esto de mas? ¿es una receta?- pregunta.

-es una receta que invento Chowder, lo usara para.. Su peso, no se preocupe, no le diga nada, no se dara cuenta- susurra panini mientras Chowder prende fuego a casi mil grados centigrados para acelerar la preparacion de la galleta.

-ta' bueno- responde Mung guardandose el papelito.- ¿te importaria acercarme la bebe? Su aliento a menta me calma- Panini acerca Pochi a Mung.

-BURP- erupta la bebe sobre su cara.

-sniff, Aaaaahh- suspira Mung como si le hubieran echado un perfume de menta muy rico.

-¡listo!- responde Chowder acercandose con unas cuantas galletas en una bandeja.

-¡uy! ¡que rapido!- exclama Mung muy sorprendido.

-y por eso mi "puchurrumin" es el mejor chef de ciudad neomazapan- dice Panini abrazando a su esposo.

-¿neo-mazapan?-pregunta Mung. Panini se da cuenta que hablo de mas, se abalanza sobre Mung y lo obliga a comerse las galletas. Para sorpresa de Chowder y Chocho. El pobre Mung esta casi atragantado pero desaparece frente a los chefs, la bebe se rie ante todo esto.

-Panini-

-lo siento, eso estuvo cerca, no creo que le hubiera gustado saber que explotaste la ciudad mazapán el dia de nuestra boda- responde Panini un poco apenada.

-no hubo tanto problema, exploto una masa de pastel, y hay suficiente para 10 años- dijo Chowder casi orgulloso. La familia se dirigue a una de las ventanas y para abajo hay una gran masa cubriendo la vieja ciudad mazapán mientras ellos viven en los techos de su antigua casa.

-entonces faltan 5 años mas- dice Panini un poco contrariada.

Presente:

-¡oh no! ¡oh no! ¿Qué le diremos a Trufa? ¡me asesinara!- lloriquea el pequeño chowder al nervioso Snitzel.

-¡rada! Radaradarada rada rada- expresa Snitzel.

De repente aparece Mung medio atragantado.

-ah, ya volvio- dice Chowder sin importancia.

-rada-suspira aliviado Snitzel.

-cof, cof, se pasan cof.. Ah. Hola chicos ya volvi-

-¿rada rada?-

-no, lo siento Snitzel, no me dejaron ver el futuro, me encerraron en una jaula-.

-¿Quiénes? Mung- pregunta Chowder.

-no importa-

Después de un tiempo, Trufa y Snitzel se impresionaron por la evolucion de Chowder, y mas de cómo Mung lo logro:

-bien, Chowder hoy haremos "bombas de zarzamora azul", ¿listo?-

-listo- responde Chowder concentrado

-ahora- marca Mung, y después de unas pocas horas, chowder termino solo las bombas de zarzamora azul.

-tu premio- Mung le da una sopa, chowder se toma la sopa, y erupta.

-¿rada?- pregunta Snitzel.

-lo se parece entrenamiento de perro, no te preocupes me asegurare de que no dure, pero esa sopa, es un secreto, pero seguro notaste que ya no come tanto como antes, pero creeme es por su propio bien.

-¿rada?-

-¿de donde lo saque? Lo siento Snitzel pero es un secreto.-


End file.
